In the era of big data, data centers are playing an indispensable role. A data center is comprised of thousands of host devices, such as host computers, switching hubs, and network routers. In order to transmit data, a large number of optical communication modules are connected to these host devices, some of which may also accommodate multiple optical communication modules at a time. Most optical communication modules are pluggably connected to host devices by means of a port, which makes it easier to plug or remove the optical communication module. Each optical communication module typically communicates with its corresponding printed circuit board (PCB) of a host device by sending and receiving electronic data signals by means of an electrical communication interface.
Thousands of cables are used in a data center. For example, communication cables are used to connect host devices to one another. A communication cable contains an optical communication module at one or both ends, and the optical communication module at one or both ends of the communication cable is pluggably connected to the port of a host device. In this way, a host device has a very high number of optical communication modules. When an optical communication module experiences a connection failure with its host, or in the event of data transmission failure between the optical communication module and the host, etc., one or several of the optical communication modules will need to be replaced or inspected. Typically, a status indication is sent from the host, and the host first identifies the corresponding optical communication module, after which an operator identifies the corresponding optical communication module on-site and takes the required action. This method may be burdensome and time consuming.